


Choroba

by Jubiliana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, komedia, krótka forma, może sugerowany klance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: Keith nie miał w zwyczaju narzekać.Zazwyczaj.Czyli o trudach bycia czerwonym paladynem, gdy niebieski paladyn się nudzi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsze moje starcie z Voltronem, przez co postacie mogą jeszcze nie wypadać idealnie w punkt. Mam nadzieję, że i tak jest nieźle. Jeśli się nimi rozpiszę, na pewno będzie lepiej. Chyba D:

   Keith nie miał w zwyczaju narzekać.

    Zazwyczaj. Istniały wyjątki od reguły, ale zawsze były związane z ważnymi powodami. Na przykład z Lancem, który znowu zajął cały basen. Albo z Lancem, który jakimś cudem zablokował windę zamku opartego na futurystycznej technologii. Opcjonalnie z Lancem, który trzeci raz w tym miesiącu dał się oszukać jakiejś piękności na zapyziałym księżycu jakiejś zapyziałej galaktyki i trzeba było go zdejmować z plującego kwasem drzewa.

    W skrócie – Keith nie miał zwyczaju narzekać, dopóki nie znajdował się w pobliżu Lance’a. A że znajdowali się razem na jednym statku…

    Keith narzekał sporo.

    Był jednak skory do poświęceń. Zwłaszcza, że Shiro pokładał w nim dużo nadziei, a Keith nie chciał zawieść kogoś, kto był dla niego brat. Jak rodzina, której nawet nie pamiętał. Dlatego gdy Shiro poprosił go o pozostanie na statku, podczas gdy reszta miała zbadać planetę w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś ważnego minerału, Keith nie zaprotestował. Zamiast tego zasalutował swojemu kapitanowi, życząc mu i reszcie załogi powodzenia.

    W końcu to nie było aż tak złe czy trudne zadanie, prawda?

    Lance bezczelnie kichnął głośno tuż nad uchem Keitha.

    Nie prawda.

     - Przypomnij mi… - zaczął Keith, rzucając ponure spojrzenie niebieskiemu paladynowi. – Czemu akurat dzisiaj postanowiłeś złapać jakiś rzadki wirus kosmicznego przeziębienia?

    Lance wzruszył ramionami.

     - Uwierz mi, gdybym miał wybór, na pewno nie złapałbym go, żeby zostać na tym statku z tobą. Gdyby to była Allura… - Lance zafalował wymownie brwiami. – To co innego. Wtedy to jak najbardziej, dałbym się zarazić jeszcze raz! Ale ty… - Lance zlustrował Keitha krytycznym spojrzeniem. – Chyba nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie chciałby chorować dla kogoś takiego jak ty.

    Keith zgrzytnął zębami.

     - Ja też nie chciałbym chorować dla kogoś takiego jak ty! – oznajmił, wstając od stołu w ich wspólnej jadalni. Tą ciętą ripostą zamierzał zakończyć dyskusję i udać się do sali treningowej, ale jedno wredne spojrzenie Lance’a przypomniało mu, że nie może tego zrobić.

     - Ojjj, chyba nie chcesz mnie zostawić, Keith. A co, jeśli poczuję się gorzej? – Lance wygiął się dramatycznie do tyłu i nie mniej teatralnym gestem przyłożył dłoń do czoła. – W końcu to może być zagrożenie dla mojego życia! Musisz mieć na mnie oko! Dbać o mnie! Troszczyć się! Poprawiać poduszkę pod głową…

      - Jeszcze słowo, a poprawię tę poduszkę na twojej twarzy, Lance – zagroził śmiertelnie poważnie Keith.

    Lance zerknął na niego z powątpiewaniem. Najwyraźniej nie oceniał wysoko szans spełnienia podobnej groźby.

     - Jesteś straaasznie agresywny, Keith.

     - A ty jesteś strasznie irytujący – parsknął czerwony paladyn.

    Lance uśmiechnął się wrednie.

     - Czyżbyś mi zazdrościł? – spytał uprzejmie. Oparł przy tym dłonie na stole i pochylił się do przodu, śledząc Keitha wzrokiem czujnego drapieżnika.

    Keith zamrugał.

     - Co? Zazdrościć? Ja? Czego? – Zaskoczenie wyraźnie odmalowało się na jego twarzy. Lance parsknął na ten widok śmiechem i wyprostował się, zakrywając usta rękawem swojego miękkiego, granatowego szlafroka.

    (Keith uparcie starał się ignorować fakt, że Lance chodził tak od rana i na niedomiar złego na stopach miał te koszmarne kapcie o wyglądzie niebieskiego lwa.)

     - Och, wiedziałem! Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, że dzisiaj rano to mi Allura poświęcała czas przez moją chorobę!

    Keith zaniemówił.

     - Lance, jesteś największym kretynem w tej galaktyce, a przypominam ci, że mieliśmy okazję spotkać gatunek rzucających się ze skarpy kosmicznych dodo.

     - No już, już. Nie musisz aż tak płonąć z zawiści. – Lance machnął niedbale dłonią.

    Keith jęknął głucho, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Rozważył myśl, by jednak zostawić Lance’a, a reszcie powiedzieć, że zdarzył się nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Przecież nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, że Lance poślizgnie się na kostce mydła, która dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności znalazła się na środku korytarza.

    A potem w wyobraźni Keitha poraził się Shiro na tle rozgwieżdżonego nocnego nieba z miną przepełnioną dezaprobatą, co ostatecznie rozwiało te jakże przyjemne wizje. Czerwony paladyn westchnął.

     - Jesteś skończonym idiotą i rozmowa z tobą nie ma sensu, prawda? – spytał retorycznie.

     - Po prostu stwierdzam fakt! – odparł Lance ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

    Drań miał zdecydowanie zbyt białe zęby. Keith czasami walczył z ochotą, by je wybić. Teraz tylko potarł skronie.

     - Czy ta choroba nie może sprawić, że staniesz się niemową na te kilka godzin? Albo że zaśniesz na ten czas? Coś, cokolwiek ponad zwykłym, głupim katarem?

    Lance rozłożył ręce.

     - Przecież jestem obłożnie chory. Nie martwisz się o mnie, Keith? – spytał z udawaną urazą.

    Czerwony paladyn posłał mu spojrzenie, które mogłoby zabijać, gdyby Lance’a nie otaczała bariera jego promiennej głupoty. Przynajmniej Keith podejrzewał, że to własnie o to chodzi.

     - Ani trochę.

     - To straszne. Jestem twoim towarzyszem broni, ważnym elementem naszej drużyny, strzelcem wyborowym i...

     - I idiotą – podsunął pomocnie Keith.

     - Och, nie. To zadanie zostawiłem tobie! – Lance uśmiechnął się nie mniej usłużnie.

    Keith wydał z siebie pełen irytacji pomruk. W tej samej chwili Lance kichnął bezceremonialnie, zginając się w pół.

     - Czemu po prostu nie pójdziesz się położyć? Znając ciebie, jak tak dalej pójdzie, zdążysz  zrobić sobie krzywdę – burknął Keith, przyglądając się tej scenie.

    Lance, odzyskując równowagę i wyprostowaną postawę, spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

     - Nie mam ochoty spędzić całego dnia leżąc. To nu-dne – parsknął. – Poza tym znacznie ciekawiej irytuje się ciebie.

     - Czasami trze-… Zaraz. Co?

    Lance uśmiechnął się czarująco.

     - Wiedziałem, że jeśli poproszę Shiro, by zostawił ciebie, przynajmniej nie będę się nudził. Oczywiście miał pewne opory, ale zauważyłem, że Pidge łatwo rozkojarzy się techniką, a Hunk pewnie nawet nie zauważy, gdy upadnę w drgawkach za jego plecami – no i najpewniej przespałby połowę swojej warty, więc sam widzisz drogą eliminacji zostałeś mi ty! – Lance klasnął radośnie w dłoni.

    Keith spojrzał na niego pusto. Lance uśmiechnął się szerzej. Keith zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Lance prowizorycznie odsunął się na drugi koniec stołu.

     - Zrobiłeś to specjalnie?! – ryknął czerwony paladyn. Jego głos rozniósł się echem po całej jadalni, wypadając rykoszetem na korytarz.

    Lance nie mógł wyglądać na bardziej rozbawionego.

     - Przecież jestem chory. Muszę o siebie dbać! – zauważył.

    Keith już raczej tego nie usłyszał. Zdradzony przez swojego przybranego brata, nie myślał wiele nad tym co robi. A mimo to uznał, że nie będzie się zniżał, do biegania za Lancem wokół stołu. O nie. Dzielny, czerwony, wojowniczy paladyn postanowił przebiec się do niebieskiego po blacie. 


End file.
